The present invention relates to an integrated blood treatment module and to an extracorporeal blood treatment apparatus that can receive said integrated module.
As is known, in order to carry out extracorporeal blood treatments such as for instance haemodialysis, haemofiltration, haemodiafiltration, plasmapheresis, extracorporeal blood oxygenation, extracorporeal blood filtration or other treatments, it is necessary to provide for at least an extracorporeal circuit through which the blood flows and is conveyed towards a treatment unit; the treated blood is then carried back to the patient's cardiovascular system. Referring by way of example to a dialysis treatment, the extracorporeal circuit used comprises: a dialysis filter consisting of a housing body defining at least a first and a second chamber separated from each other by a semipermeable membrane, a blood intake line leading to the first chamber of the dialysis filter and a blood return line designed to receive blood coming out of the first chamber and to carry it back to the patient. The second chamber of the dialysis filter is then connected to a circuit for the circulation of a dialysis liquid designed to receive the impurities that are present in the blood and the excess fluid that has to be removed from the patient's blood.
Currently, in apparatus for extracorporeal blood treatments all the lines designed for the circulation of the dialysis liquid are housed within the dialysis apparatus, whereas the lines constituting the extracorporeal blood circuit are replaced at every treatment and suitably connected to the dialyzing filter, which can be replaced either at every treatment or from time to time, as required.
From a structural point of view the dialysis filter, the lines for the circulation of the dialyzing liquid and the lines constituting the intake branch carrying the blood back to the patient consist of separate parts that are connected and cooperate during operation after being suitably assembled.
There are also apparatus that are available on the market at present, designed in particular for intensive treatment of kidney failure, which are advantageously equipped with integrated modules comprising a support structure, a dialyzing filter engaged to the support structure by means of a suitable support projecting from said structure, as well as a hydraulic circuit comprising the tubes that are necessary to define the blood suction and return lines leading to the patient, the possible lines for the infusion of anticoagulant or substitution liquids, the intake line for the dialysis liquid and the discharge line for the liquid coming out of the second chamber of the dialyser.
The integrated modules described above enable an easy and immediate association of the lines to the treatment apparatus and do not require any connection between the treatment unit, such as for instance a dialysis filter, and the various tubes or lines designed to convey blood and other fluids. Moreover, said integrated modules enable the removal both of the tubes conveying the blood and of the tubes conveying other fluids at the end of the treatment. In other words, thanks to a simple loading and connecting operation of the terminals and of the fluid conveyance lines to the corresponding sources such as bags or others, the user can install a dialysis apparatus. Analogously, once the treatment step is over, by simply disconnecting and disassembling the integrated module from the blood treatment apparatus in few operations, the operator can completely eliminate both the extracorporeal circuit and the blood treatment unit, as well as the tubes for the circulation of possible infusion liquids and of the dialysis liquid. The easy installation of said modules ensures an efficiency and a speed that are certainly advantageous for intensive treatments where the personnel, who might not be conversant with the use of blood treatment apparatus, can thus operate rapidly and with a high reliability.
In particular, it is known about integrated modules for extracorporeal blood treatment in which a quadrangular plate, thanks to the use of an auxiliary engagement structure, centrally carries the blood treatment filter and also supports on each of its sides four tube lengths of corresponding lines of the fluid distribution circuitry.
In particular, each of the four sides has two connectors to which a respective tube length, basically semicircular, is secured; each length can be engaged by a respective peristaltic pump.
The four ring-shaped tube lengths extend away from the four sides and all have the same shape and size.
In particular, the part of the module consisting of the support plate and of the U-shaped tube lengths is symmetrical with respect to two orthogonal axes.
The arrangement referred to above, though being widely used today in integrated modules designed for intensive therapy apparatus, has proved to be susceptible of several improvements.
First of all, it should be noted that the particular relative arrangement of the various U-shaped tube lengths and, therefore, of the respective pumps supported by the apparatus do not allow to optimize the lengths of the various portions of tubes in which blood, dialysis fluids, waste fluids, etc.
Furthermore, it is not possible to use pumps with larger size (which would thus involve U-shaped tube lengths with larger size) in any of the lines without prejudicing the compactness and the overall dimensions of the integrated module.
Eventually, it should be noted that the module at the state of the art is necessarily designed for a maximum of four peristaltic pumps for conveying the respective fluids, since other infusion lines beyond those that are already provided cannot be installed.